I Can Already Tell
by 143CRS
Summary: Tori and Beck just started going to Hollywood Arts, soon they get jealous when they start dating people. Will it tear their friendship apart, or bring them closer then ever? I don't own Victorious! Rated T for language maybe rated M for future chapters.
1. Making Friends

"Hey, Tori," My best friend Beck Oliver greeted as he sat next to me, at the lunch table of Hollywood Arts.

"Hey, Beck," I greeted back.

It was our first day here at HA and we didn't know anyone here except each other of course. Beck and I have been besties since we were in Pampers. Our moms knew one another since they were in high school. So, we just… clicked, I guess.

"Do you want to come over to my house after school. My mom hasn't seen you in forever." Beck said enthusiasm is his voice.

"Of course, I would _Beckett._" I agreed annoying him by saying his whole name.

"You know I hate it when you say my full name… _Victoria._" He said playfully.

"Ugh, I hate my whole name it sounds so… _old_." I said spitting out the world old.

"So, what are we going to do? Have hot passionate sex like we usually do?" He said being his perverted self.

I decided to play along. "Of course," I said moving closer to him and breathing on the nape of his neck. He tensed up. "my master." I said nibbling on his ear.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ended up laughing my butt off.

"I love how I can just play along like that and you take it so seriously, I'm such a great actress." I said still cracking up.

"Haha, very funny!" He said annoyed.

"Aw, is my poor Beck upset? Will it make you feel better to go to your RV?" I playfully asked him.

"You mean that?" He hopefully asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I need it again." I told him.

Even though we were best friends we had sex… a lot. We were what you can call "friends with benefits." I used him and he used me, that's how we've remained so close. We've never had "those feelings" for each other, so we just kept going.

"Oh, you need the beef." He said cockily. (No Pun intended… maybe a little)

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. You're not that good." I lied.

"Liar, that's why you scream out my name and cream all over me." He said smiling his crooked smile.

"Shh! We're in a public place. Moron." I said slapping him on the arm.

Then a dark colored boy came over.

"Hi, I'm André, can I sit down?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course," I answered. "My names Tori, and this is Beck." I greeted.

"Are you two like a couple?" He asked.

We both blushed like crazy. "Ew, no." We both answered.

"Ah, I get it your siblings." He guessed again.

We both giggled at an inside joke. "No, we're best friends." I told him.

"Oh, so do you mind if I ask you out then?" André asked directing it towards me.

"Um… no go ahead." I said.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked awkwardly.

"Um… Sure." I told him.

From the corner of my eye I saw Beck get jealous, I liked it.

Just then a red head (dyed that color of course) sat down with a bushy brown haired boy holding a puppet.

"This is Cat and Robbie," He told us pointing towards the two.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tori and this is Beck." I said pointing to me and him.

"Hi," Cat squeaked.

Robbie cleared his throat purposely.

"Oh, and this is Rex." André said pointing to the puppet.

"Thank you," Robbie said. "Hi, Beck and Tori."

"So how'd you get into this school?" André asked me.

"I sing, dance and act." I told him.

"And I dance and act." Beck said.

"What do you do?" I asked him.

"Everything, I sing, dance, and play almost every instrument." André gloated.

I could tell I wasn't going to like him very well, but hey you never know.

Then a very gothic, ugly girl walked over to the table and sat down. Beck suddenly got interested. I knew then and there that dumb girl was going to steal Beck from me.

...

Hey so this is my very first Bori story. If you didn't like something about it plz tell me. I need some constructive criticism!


	2. The kiss that will change nothing

The Goth girl didn't say anything, soon everyone but _her _left. She just sat there staring at my Beck. Wait did I just say _my Beck_? Ugh, I'm getting confused. All I know is that I have to get her away from him as soon as possible.

"So what's your name?" I asked the Goth.

"Jade," She said looking directly at Beck.

I looked at Beck and he was staring at her. So without thinking I grabbed Beck and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. Making sure she saw every long second of it. She got up and walked… no ran away. I pulled away laughing.

"What was that about?" Beck asked me.

"She was staring at you I had to get her to leave somehow." I said blushing furiously.

Man, I was turning into a bitch. Why was I jealous of that ugly pig? Ugh, I am turning into a bitch, I have to stop that now.

"So by giving me the best kiss I ever had in my life, you thought that would run her off?" He asked. Wait did he say "best kiss I ever had"? Cool.

"So I gave you the 'best kiss you ever had'?" I asked him, curiosity stimulating throughout me.

"No! When did I say that?" He asked me looking down, letting a light shade of pink escape his olive toned skin.

"You said and I quote, 'So, by giving me the best kiss I ever had in my life, you thought that would run her off?' And yes it did run her off." I smiled as I replayed her running off again and again in my head.

I was really turning into a bitch, I didn't like it one bit, but it made me feel better for some reason.

"Did you like her?" I asked quietly enough that he could only hear.

"No, Goths aren't my type." He said.

"Then what is your type?" I asked.

"You," He said most likely in hope he would get into my pants.

"You're only saying that to get into my pants." I confronted him.

"Maybe I am," He sat up with his tray whispering into my ear. "Maybe I'm not." He whispered into my other ear.

I quickly got up and followed him with my tray. Dumping it, then walking to his car. He looked at me with confusion and I just nodded my head. He soon got the idea. Once he walked over to his car to unlock the doors we both got in. Soon at his RV, Beck had his own RV so me and him could have some privacy when we were in the… _mood._ We both got out and walked to the _small metal can_. At least that's what I called it. We both stepped in and immediately started making out. One thing leading to another, I think you catch my drift ;)

It was the morning and I found Tori asleep in my arms. I was falling in love with her, but of course I couldn't let her know it, she'd kick my butt. Sex with her was great and I knew that would be over if me and her started dating. It would be awkward too. For some reason though I liked that Goth girl… JADE! That was her name. I know it will turn out to be nothing though, I didn't like her that much to start dating her.

"I love you, Beck." I heard a disgruntled little Tori moan in her sleep.

She was so cute, we both loved each other, but we decided to remain friends so we wouldn't argue and stuff that stupid couples do. I liked it the way it was and no one was going to change it.

OR are they? Dun! Dun! Duh! Haha hope you liked it :D Review for more chapters!


End file.
